My Immortal: The Better Side of Ebony
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: I'm sure that everyone who read My Immortal lost a lot of braincells. Me too. So I decided that, with the bit of my brain that is still intact, I will rewrite the famous super-tard fic into something that is actually readable. I just need to try and return at least one percent of dignity to our beloved characters and make Ebony be less crazy. Rated M for angsty themes.
1. Meet Ebony

**A/N:** After me and my friends read My Immortal, and lost a good amount of braincells in the process, I got an idea. With the bit of my brain that is still intact I will try to rewrite the famous crappy fic into something that is actually readable. I doubt that it will ever be a good fic, but I just need to try and return at least one percent of dignity to our beloved characters. If you want, review, I want to hear your opinion!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor I own Ebony and the plot, thanks God. For nor owning Ebony, I mean.

* * *

_**Meet Ebony**_

My name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way. It's not a really usual name, I know, but this is a fault of my parents who thought that it will sound cool. Instead of it, they only managed to make people look at me like I was a weirdo. At least my first name matches with the color of my hair. My hair is black and reaches my waist. It also has some purple streaks. Another unusual thing about me. I didn't want to look like any ordinary girl.

My mother told me that I look like Amy Lee. I know it's not true, even my friends said that it isn't. She is far more beautiful than I will ever be.

This morning I woke up and went for a walk. I enjoy taking walks in the morning. It was snowing and I like the snow more that anything in the world. The sky was full of clouds that, luckily, managed to hide the sun. I looked at my wrist watch, just to be sure what time it is. I didn't want to be late to class. Then I looked at the castle and admired its peculiar architecture.

I go to Hogwarts, the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. I'm in the seventh, last year, and I'm seventeen years old.

I don't have a lot of friends. People consider me to be a freak, because I'm a Gothic girl, I go to Gothic stores and listen mostly to punk music. That is not something normal in the Wizarding World. There is one more reason why they hate me, or at least why they are afraid of me. I'm a Vampire. I'm not a kind of Vampire that would suck their blood until they fell dead, but still, they don't like being anywhere near me. I sometimes understand them.

"Hello Ebony!" A voice snatched me from my thoughts and I spun around to face the person that called me. It was Draco Malfoy, my housemate. We were on good terms, because he was a Gothic too, much to dismay of his parents. I think that he also got sick of being an ordinary boy. Maybe he became a Goth because he wanted to draw attention, since he was such a spoiled brat. Despite of that, I think that he has a good heart.

"What's up, Draco?" I mumbled. It's always been hard for me to find the right words in his presence.

"Nothing," he said in a flat voice. I wondered why then he called me in the first place?

"Ebony! Hurry up, we will be late for breakfast!" my friend Willow bellowed.

"Sorry, I had to go. See you later," I said and began walking towards Willow, leaving Draco behind.


	2. The Unexpected Invitation

**A/N: **Well, I have my first review. Yay! Thanks to James018 for his review. Yes, I will need luck to survive through 44 chapters of doom. Mind you, I have seen worse. I read Imma Wiserd and Jo Bekke at Hugwrts. They killed my poor brain. Farewell, my beloved brain. Rest in peace.

I will try to make some logic (or at least close-to-logic) explanations for silly stuff. I don't say that I will manage to explain all.

The good news is that I will probably update this fic every day, since it doesn't take me more than an hour to write this and I will still have time to update the other fics. If you don't have something to do, go check them. Yep, I'm so rude. I only reached second chapter and I'm already advertising myself. Now, on to the repairing of this sacrilege!

* * *

_**The Unexpected Invitation**_

The next day I woke up early. I yawned and stretched before I opened my coffin. It's weird to sleep in a coffin, but it's a Vampire tradition. Lot of Vampires ceased with doing that. I didn't. I'm one of a few Vampires that respect the traditions and I'm used to it. I don't know if I ever could sleep in a bed.

I got out of the coffin and looked through the window. It was raining and the rain slightly succeeded to melt the snow. I was sad because the snow is gone, but at least there is no sun. It wouldn't kill me, but like all the Vampires I'm not immune to sunrays. Thankfully, professor Snape makes me a potion that protects me from it. I still can't spend a lot of time in the sun, but at least I wouldn't get sunburned if I would spend five minutes outside when the sun is high in the sky. I took a bottle filled with blood that stood on my night-table and took a sip from it. Taking blood in this way prevented me to attack humans because of my hunger and blood-lust.

I yawned, taking off my shirt with a logo of my favorite band. It's big and comfortable so I like sleeping in it. I opened my closet to find my black leather dress and fish nets.

My friend Willow woke up and grinned at me. Her raven black hair was messy. We have the same hair color, just she has pink streaks instead of purple. In my opinion, pink is not a Gothic color, but it really fits her.

"Good morning, Ebony," she mumbled, yawning.

"Good morning, Willow," I responded.

I looked at her as she stood up. I felt a sting of jealousy when I saw her body. She has perfect curves, nice legs, beautiful face and enchanting green eyes. She is far more beautiful and desirable than me. I'm skinnier and flat, while she is a bombshell.

We began to dress up and put our make-up. We always helped each other with putting the make-up on and choosing the clothes. It became like an our own morning ritual.

"I saw you talking with Draco Malfoy yesterday," Willow said teasingly. She winked at me.

"Yeah. So?" I asked and blushed slightly.

"Nothing," she said and giggled.

After I arranged my hair in a messy bun, we left the dormitory and went into the common room.

"Do you like Draco?" Willow asked suddenly.

"No, I don't!" I shouted.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I lowered my head, realizing that I shouldn't have reacted like that. I revealed my feelings. I always sort of liked Draco, despite I never was good enough for him.

"Yeah, right," she rolled her eyes as she plopped on the couch.

I sighed and looked at her. Someone entered into the common room and I turned around in time to see Draco.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied and smiled in a bad attempt to flirt. Instead of looking attractive I made myself look like an idiot.

"Guess what?" he said lazily.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Well, the band Good Charlotte will hold a concert in Hogsmead."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed happily. They were, along with My Chemical Romance, one of my favorite bands. Those bands are also one of the few Muggle bands that know for the Wizarding World and are willing to perform for the Wizarding audience.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked all of a sudden.

I gasped. Draco Malfoy invited me to go with him? No chance in hell!


End file.
